


Two iced coffee

by kyungchogiwhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungchogiwhat/pseuds/kyungchogiwhat
Summary: Galing sa Prompt #162Mahilig si Kyungsoo sa donuts, particularly Dunkin Donuts at para masatisfy ang kanyang craving, bumili siya ng isang dosena nito. Pero mas malala pa yata yung isang dosenang kilig niya dun sa kahero na ang pangalan ay Sehun.





	Two iced coffee

“Okay guys, ngayon ang deadline natin. Huling araw na ng paghihirap. Kaya natin ito, ha!”

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang work station matapos ang meeting kasama ang team leader nila. Break kaya inumpisahan na niyang tumulala. Ilang linggo na din siyang overtime dahil malapit na ang Book Fair, kailangang umabot ng mga librong kanilang ginagawa kaya ngaragan na sila ngayon.

Hindi naman ganito palagi kapag nagtatrabaho sa publishing company. Alam naman niyang pagkatapos ng September ay balik hayahay na ulit ang buhay nila. Pero malakas talaga ang hatak ng katamaran lalo na kapag makulimlim ang langit.

“Hala, mukhang uulan pa. Anong oras ang uwi mo, Soo?” tanong ni Jongdae, ang kanyang katabi na Science ang hawak na subject.

“Di naman pwedeng umuwi hanggang hindi natatapos,” malungkot na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin pa din sa labas, “E wala pa nga sa akin yung proof, nakay Baekhyun pa, nakita kasi ni Boss yung layout, mukhang may ipapabago pa.”

“Hala siya! E finalizing na lang yun, di ba? Nauuna pa nga kayo sa amin kahapon.” muling pagtatanong ni Jongdae.

“E wala, swerte ni Baek siya yung nasa tabi ng glass window. Kawawa nga siya, baka hindi na mag-break yun.”

“Hala! Oo nga! Teka lang Kyungs dalhan ko lang siya ng food.” sabi ni Jongdae habang kinukuha ang pitaka tsaka tumakbo.

Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan tsaka ibinaling ang tingin sa labas. Gustung-gustong ginagawa ni Kyungsoo na tumingin sa malayo kapag break time. Katabi din siya ng bintana, pero sa dulo at hindi sa bintana na tanaw ang hallway. Ang opisina din nila ay hindi naman nasa gitna ng busy na business districts, kaya marami pa siyang punong natatanaw. Yun lang, lahat ng pagkain ay kailangang ipadeliver dahil wala silang katabing kainan kundi yung shop ng Donuts sa kanto ng main road. Di naman pwedeng donuts palagi ang pagkain.

Ilang oras ang lumipas at tinabihan na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Nakauwi na ang Science team noong 11:30 p.m., at alam ni Kyungsoo na mag-SL na si Jongdae bukas. 1:30 a.m. na ngunit dinig pa din ang boses ng dalawa.

“Ito, Baek, pakitama naman yung space, kailangan equal.” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay turo sa rectangle na hinati sa sampu. Matagal na niyang correction iyon ngunit hindi napapansin ni Baekhyun.

“Aa, okay, sorry Soo, nakita ko na yan bakit di ko pa kinorrect.” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang yan, mag-midnight break na Baek, kumain ka ba ng dinner kanina?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pina-polish pa din ni Baekhyun ang layout.

“Oo, pinayagan nila akong kumain dito sa table pero di ko man lang naenjoy. Dapat pala pinapunta kita para subuan ako.” pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Gago ka ba gusto mo isuksok ko hanggang lalamunan mo?” pasigaw ni Kyungsoo, silang dalawa at ang Filipino team na lang naman ang laman ng office. Magkakaedad naman sila kaya sa tingin niya ay maiintindihan naman nila. “Pero seryoso. Bababa kasi ako mamaya, sobrang kailangan ko na ng matamis, tsaka gusto kong magkape. May ipapabili ka ba o sasama ka?”

“Iced coffee na lang din sa akin, Soo, gusto ko sana ipahinga yung mga mata ko mamaya.”

“Sige, ako na bibili. Binigay din ni Boss yung pera sa akin.”

Pagkababa ay nilapitan ni Kyungsoo ang guard para magpasama hanggang gate ng compound ng opisina nila. Nang makalabas ay nakita ni Kyungsoo na basa ang daan. Umulan pala, di niya namalayan, nakauwi kaya nang matiwasay si Jongdae o naabutan siya?

Pagpasok ng store ay hindi nakita ni Kyungsoo ang cashier. Tinignan niya muna ang menu kahit alam naman na niya ang bibilhin bago pa lang lumabas ng opisina. Dalawang iced coffee large, tig-isa sila ni Baekhyun, at isang dosenang regular donut, at 6 doon ay Boston Kreme, kailangang-kailangan talaga niya ng matamis ngayon.

Mga limang minuto na ang lumipas ngunit wala pa din ang cashier kaya napagdisisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na sumigaw, “Tao po? Bibili po ako?”

Nakatatlong ulit din siya sa pagsigaw nang lumabas ang isang matangkad na lalaki galing sa loob ng employee’s quarters. Magulo ang buhok nito at nakatagilid din ang nametag.

“Sorry po, Sir! Ano pong order ninyo?” tanong ng cashier habang aligaga pa ding inaayos ang hitsura at hindi nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

“Okay lang, Sehun, ayusin mo muna ang sarili mo.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingala ang cashier at medyo nanlaki ang mata pagtingin kay Kyungsoo.

“Ahh, yung name tag mo, nabasa ko na Sehun ang pangalan mo. Iyo naman yan, di ba?” ani ni Kyungsoo nang mapansing nagulat ang cashier dahil siguro alam niya ang pangalan nito.

“Ay ganun po ba, Sir? Tama po, ako po si Sehun. Pasensya na po. Ano po ang order niyo, Sir?”

“Ano, dalawang iced coffee na large, tsaka one dozen regular donut.”

Pumunta si Sehun sa estante ng mga donut at nagtanong, “Ano-ano pong donut, Sir?”

“Anim na Boston Kreme, tapos assorted na yung anim pang iba.”

Matapos punuin ni Sehun ang dalawang boxes ay inilagay niya ito sa cashier at tsaka kumuha ng dalawang cups. “Ano pong pangalan niyo, Sir?” tanong nito nang makakuha din ng marker.

“Nagtatanong na din kayo ng pangalan ngayon dito?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi po, Sir, gusto ko lang na ginagawa ito, iilan lang din naman ang bumibili kapag madaling-araw.” sagot ni Sehun, “So, Sir, name?”

“Okay, okay. Kyungsoo. Yung isang cup, Baekhyun ang ilagay mo.”

  
  


Matapos ang sampung minuto ay nakabalik na din si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Meron pang natitirang 8 minutes sa break kaya naglaro muna siya sa cell phone. Di rin muna niya kinain ang mga donut at ininom ang kape, sabay na sila ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang mag-alarm ang cell phone ni Baekhyun. Ang may-ari ay di rin nagising agad kahit sobrang lakas na ng alarm niya. Nadinig ni Kyungsoo na nagigising na din ang Filipino team kaya tinapik na niya si Baekhyun. Nang makita niyang nagigising na ang isa ay kinuha niya ang isang box ng donut, yung walang Boston Kreme, at inalok ang dalawa pang taong nasa kabilang dulo ng room. Kumuha sila ng tig-dalawa. Pagbalik niya kay Baekhyun ay nakikita niyang kinocompare nito ang mga cups nila ng kape.

“Anong problema, Baek?” tanong niya.

“Ahh, bakit yung iyo lang yung may pangalan? Yung akin wala. May pinadagdag ka?” pabalik na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Paglapit ay nakita ni Kyungsoo na yung cup nga lang niya ang may pangalan.

  
  
  
  
  


Isang linggo ang nakalipas at balik hayahay na muli ang buhay sa publishing. Maaga na muling umuuwi si Kyungsoo. Dahil Biyernes ngayon ay bibilhan niya ang sarili niya ng paborito niyang combo galing sa paborito niyang bilihan ng donuts. Naniniwala siyang deserve niyang i-treat ang kanyang sarili matapos ang isang linggong pagtatrabaho nang mabuti. Dahan-dahan si Kyungsoo na lumakad patungo sa nasabing bilihan at nang makapasok ay naalala niya ang cup niya ng iced coffee na may pangalan. Hindi naman ito sumagi sa isip niya nitong nakalipas na linggo dahil inisip niya na baka hindi lang nadinig ni Sehun ang pangalan ni Baekhyun nung sinabi niya. Ngayon na lang niya ulit naalala dahil nakita niyang iba ang tao sa cashier.  _ Baka night shift si Sehun _ .

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa cashier at saktong sasabihin na sana ang palagi niyang inoorder nang bumukas ang pinto ng shop. Napalingon dito ang kahera kaya naman napatingin na din si Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Sehun! Maaga ka ngayon ah!” sigaw ng kahera at napangiti naman si Sehun. Tumango si Kyungsoo dito (at bakit nga ba niya ginawa iyon, isang beses lang naman silang nag-usap ni Sehun, maaalala pa kaya siya nito?) at tumingin ulit sa kahera.

"Sorry po, Sir. May I get your order please?” tanong ng kahera.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sumagot, "Okay lang. Isang—"

"—iced coffee large po 'no, Sir?” biglang sabi ni Sehun na nasa cashier na't nagsusuot ng apron. Di ipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo na  **gwapo** talaga ang binata. Isa ito sa dahilan ng pagkagulat niya, pero mas nagulat siyang naalala ni Sehun ang inorder niya last week.

"Sir?” pagtatanong muli ni Sehun.

"Ah! Oo. Tsaka isang dosenang Boston Kreme.” nagmamadaling sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang kahera na tumabi lang sa estante ng mga sandwich dahil inagawan siya ng pwesto ni Sehun sa cashier. Mukhang gulat din ito dahil natatawa lang itong tumingin kay Sehun na kasalukuyang nagtitimpla ng iced coffee.

Pagbalik ni Sehun ay agad niyang pinunch ang mga order ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang bayad nito. Kasunod niyang ginawa ang pagkuha ng isang dosenang donuts. Nagkulang pa ang nasa estante kaya pumasok pa ito sa storage para kumuha ng 3. Pagdating sa counter ay maayos na tinape ni Sehun ang mga kahon ng donut sa holder at binigay kay Kyungsoo sabay sabing, "One iced coffee large and one dozen of donuts for Kyungsoo.”

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa shop matapos magpasalamat kay Sehun. Iniisip niya kung bakit alam pa din ni Sehun ang pangalan niya. Isa pa niyang iniisip ay kung anong gagawin niya sa isang dosenang Boston Kreme, gayong dalawang piraso lang naman ang kaya niyang kainin.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo ay nagkakagulo din sa loob ng iniwang shop.

"Ano yun?” tanong ng kahera.

"Ha?” tanong din ni Sehun pabalik habang hinuhubad ang apron na dali-daling sinuot makapunta lang sa cashier nang mabilis.

"Bakit ka nag-serve? May pasulat-sulat ka pa sa cup! Sino yun aa?” pang-aasar ng katrabaho. "At isa pa, mamaya pang 12 ang start mo! Bakit ka nandito? Aba!"

"Si Kyungsoo yun. Dyan sa may publishing house nagtatrabaho.” nahihiyang sagot ni Sehun. "Sa dalawang linggo ko dito, siya ang unang bumili sa shop after 2 a.m., kaya natandaan ko ang pangalan niya.”

"Sus! Kung alam ko lang crush mo yun e! Stalker ka ba? Bakit alam mo kung saan siya nagtatrabaho?” patuloy na pag-interview ng kahera.

"Sige, Ate Wendy, gagawa muna ako ng assignment.” sagot ni Sehun habang papasok ng employees' quarters.

"Oy, hindi mo pa ako sinasagot, Se— Good evening, Sir! Welcome to DD!"

  
  
  
  


Huwarang empleyado si Kyungsoo. Kahit na flexi time ang kumpanya at 7 a.m. to 10 a.m. pwedeng pumasok ay araw-araw pa ding bago mag-7 siya darating. Yun nga lang, sakto na lang para sa paliligo at pag-aayos ng sarili ang oras niya bago siya umalis ng bahay. Buti na lang at may bakery sa tapat ng sakayan ng jeep kaya nakabibili siya ng pandesal. Kung mabait siya ay binibilhan niya din si Baekhyun, pero minsan lang ito dahil 10 na din naman si Baekhyun dumarating. 

Hindi niya alam kung bakit ngayong Lunes na 'to ay nilagpasan niya ang bakery kahit 5:40 pa lang naman. Dumiretso siya sa jeep na nakahinto sa may sakayan at wala pang 6:15 ay nasa street na siya ng opisina niya.

Limang araw ng isang linggo ay dumaraan siya sa parehong sidewalk ngunit ngayon niya lang naisipang silipin ang mga shop sa kahabaan nito. Sino bang niloloko niya? Hindi naman ganun kahaba ang lalakarin niya bago ang tawiran sa tapat ng building nila, at hindi naman lahat ng shop ay sinisilip niya. Alam niyang isang shop lang ng kainan ang malapit sa opisina at ang iba ay sari-sari store na o hardware. Nang nasa tapat ng siya ng bintana ng shop ay kunwari pang namili siya sa mga donut na nakadisplay. Di rin naman siya nagtagal doon dahil lumapit agad ang taong dahilan ng mga kakaibang bagay na ginawa niya noong umagang iyon.

"Good morning, Sir Kyungsoo! Iced coffee pa rin po ba ang iniinom niyo sa umaga o umiinom din kayo ng mainit na kape?” pambungad na tanong ni Sehun habang nakangiting nakaharap kay Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mainit.” maiking sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"For take out po ba?” pabalik na tanong ni Sehun.

Kunwari pa'y napaisip si Kyungsoo kahit alam naman ng lahat ng cells niya sa utak na sobrang aga pa at sinadya niyang dalawin ang shop, "Hindi, dine in.”

"Pasok po kayo, Sir.” nakangiti pa ding sagot ni Sehun.

Pagkapasok ay naupo si Kyungsoo sa mesang katabi ng counter. Inobserbahan niya ang buong shop. Nang makitang ang tao lang ay ang guard sa labas maliban sa kanya at kay Sehun ay nag-focus siya sa pagtitig kay Sehun. Nagsasalin lang naman siya ng kape ngunit bakit hindi maibaling ni Kyungsoo sa ibang bagay ang kanyang mga mata? Dahil ba gumagalaw si Sehun kaya napapansin niya?

Matapos magtimpla ni Sehun ay personal niyang dinala kay Kyungsoo ang kape. "Ito po, Sir. May iba pa po ba kayong gusto? Donuts? Sandwich?"

"Tuna sandwich. Thank you, Sehun.”

Ginawa rin agad ni Sehun ang sandwich. Nagmamadali siyang bumalik kay Kyungsoo. Nilagay niya ang sandwich sa harap ni Kyungsoo at dali-dali ring bumalik sa counter.

“Sehun, teka!” mahinang sigaw ni Kyungsoo. “Magkano?"

"Ay sandali lang po, Sir, di ko pala na-punch!” nahihiyang sagot ni Sehun.

Nang matapos bayaran ni Kyungsoo ang  _ napamahal _ niyang almusal, dahan-dahan siyang kumain habang nakatitig sa labas. Sa totoo lang, wala talaga siyang nakikitang matino dahil kasi limang segundo ay tinitignan niya sa Sehun na kasalukuyang nagb-brew ng kape.  _ Sobrang awkward _ .

  
  
  


Pagkatapos mag-brew ay pinuno ni Sehun ang estante ng donuts at sandwiches. Mabilis na lumipas ang 30 minuto ngunit wala pa din siyang nasasabi kay Kyungsoo. Laking gulat niya nang makitang huminto si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng shop dahil karaniwan namang tuloy-tuloy lang ang lakad nito mula sa babaan ng jeep na tanaw mula sa pwesto niya sa cashier hanggang sa opisina.

Hindi naman sinasadya ni Sehun na mapansin ang masugid na customer ng shop nila. Totoong una niya lang itong nakita noong bumili ito sa shop nang madaling-araw na iyon. Totoo ring si Kyungsoo ang una niyang pinagsilbihan after 2 a.m.  _ Totoo ring crush ni Sehun si Kyungsoo _ . Tandang-tanda pa ni Sehun ang suot ni Kyungsoo noong araw na iyon—itim na hoodie, checkered shirt sa loob, skinny jeans, at black rubber shoes. Suot din ni Kyungsoo ang ID ng kumpanya kaya nalaman ni Sehun na sa publishing house ito nagtatrabaho. Wala namang espesyal sa suot ni Kyungsoo, pero noong ngumiti ito matapos mag-sorry ni Sehun dahil wala siya sa counter ay agad napako ang mga mata ni Sehun sa kanya. Lalo nang nagkagulo sa utak ni Sehun nang magsalita ang customer. Doon na din niya naisip na hingin ang pangalan ng customer at isulat sa isang cup ng iced coffee kahit na hindi naman iyon gawain ng shop nila. Nang umalis si Kyungsoo ay saka lang naalala ni Sehun na dalawang cups pala ang binili nito.

Simula noon ay palagi nang tinitignan ni Sehun ang babaan ng jeep bago mag-7. Hindi niya alam kung anong oras ba dumarating si Kyungsoo araw-araw at kung aabot ba siya sa 8 a.m. namang out ni Sehun. Swerte dahil noong araw din na iyon ay nakita niyang bumaba si Kyungsoo ng jeep, pero nilagpasan lang nito ang shop nang di lumilingon. Hanggang Biyernes ng umaga ay hindi bumili si Kyungsoo sa shop nila.

Ang pangalawa nilang pagkikita ay hulog ng langit. Maagang pinalabas sina Sehun sa klase,  _ working student kasi siya _ , kaya napaaga din ang punta niya sa shop. Saktong-sakto naman na si Kyungsoo ang customer na nasa counter. Walang pagdadalawang-isip ay pumunta si Sehun sa employees’ quarters at kumuha ng apron.  _ Kailangang siya ang mag-serve kay Kyungsoo! _ Nang madinig niyang tinatanong na ulit ni Wendy ang paborito niyang customer ay lumabas siya ng quarters kahit di pa nakatali ang apron niya sa likod at sumabat sa usapan ng dalawa sa counter. Hindi niya na rin napansing natulak niya  _ nang mahina lang naman _ si Wendy palapit sa estante ng mga sandwich kasi nginitian na naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at pareho pa din ang order niya. Agad kumuha si Sehun ng pentel pen at sinulatan ang cup ni Kyungsoo bago nagtimpla ng iced coffee.

At ngayon nga’y pangatlong beses na nilang nagkikita. Muntik pa ngang hindi makita ni Sehun si Kyungsoo dahil sobrang aga ng isa na pumasok. Naglilinis ng mga table at nag-aayos ng mga gamit sa shop nang makita niyang nakasilip sa may take-out counter si Kyungsoo. Mukhang tutok na tutok pa ang isa sa pagsilip kaya naman hindi niya napansin na papalapit na pala si Sehun at nagulat pa ito. Bilang nais magpasikat ay agad na tinanong ni Sehun si Kyungsoo kung iced coffee pa din ba ang ordee niya o hot coffee sa umaga. Maraming salamat sa araw na ito at may bago na namang nalaman si Sehun tungkol sa kanyang kinagigiliwan.

  
  
  
  


7:10 na nang mag-in si Kyungsoo sa opisina. Hindi normal sa nakasanayan ng mga katrabaho niya kaya naman nagtumpok ang mga ito sa harap niya pagkaupo niya.

"Wow, late si Kyungsoo! First time ata ito na hindi ka before 6:45 dumating ha!" sabi ng katabi niyang si Minki.

"Saan ka galing, Kyungsoo? Traffic ba? Nako sana hindi traffic umagang-umaga wala pa naman si Baekhyun!" sabi ni Jongdae na alam ng buong opisina na may gusto kay Baekhyun.

"Nubayan Jongdae. Di naman kami pareho ng dinaraanan nun, kung natrapik man ako e di naman siya maapektuhan. Tsaka na-late lang ako ng gising! Bawal na ba?" sagot ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng tanong sa kanya habang binubuksan ang UPS at computer niya.

"Ehh bakit ka galit? Aga-aga sungit ka na naman aa!" pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

"Nako nga Dae tigilan mo na si Kyungsoo at bumalik ka na aa upuan mo. Nag-start ka na ba ng work ticket? Bebengga ka na sa IT!" balik na asar ni Minki.

"Ay shit oo nga! 15 minutes na hala!" sigaw ni Jongdae habang nagmamadaling bumalik sa upuan niya para buksan ang sarili niyang computer.

Lumipas ang halos apat na oras at tuloy-tuloy naman ang pagtatrabaho ni Kyungsoo. Sakto 10 nang lumapit sa kanya si Baekhyun na hingal na hingal at medyo pawisan pa.

"Tara sa pantry, Kyungsoo! Baba ko lang yung bag ko pagdaan natin sa room namin." pag-aaya ni Baekhyun. Break time kasi nila ang 10.

"Okay sige."

Pagdating sa pantry ay umupo sa pinakasulok na mesa sina Kyungsoo.

"9:59 ka na naman nag-in?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na ilabas ang tapsilog na almusal nito.

“Hindi, 9:58.” seryosong sagot ni Baekhyun. “So ano na nga, bakla ka ng taon, ano yung pinost mo sa story mo nung Friday?”

“Iced coffee. Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita nun?” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Wait.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nginunguya ang pangalawang subo niya ng kanin. “E bakit may  _ Have a nice weekend _ na message ha? At sa Dunkin? Kailan pa nanghingi ng pangalan mga cashier dun? Lalong kailan pa sila nagsulat ng message sa cup?!”

“Hmm.”

“Wait! Siya din ba yung cashier na binilhan mo nung tinatapos natin yung Grade 3 ng Math book last last week? Yung nagsulat ng name sa cup mo pero walang sinulat sa cup ko kahit sinabi mo naman yung pangalan ko sa kanya? Siya ba yun?” naeexcite na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo.” nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakla ka! Yung poging cashier na sinabi mo sa text? Yung sinisilip mo araw-araw sa kanto?”

“Oo nga kasi.”

“Yung pinag-usapan natin sa DM nung weekend ha?”

“Puta oo nga ang kulit!” naasar na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“E bakit ka galit?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Anyare? Ginawa mo plano mo? Sabi mo di ba—”

“Oo, pumunta ako kaninang umaga dun. Wala pa nga siya sa counter pagdating ko. Pero nandun naman siya. Ano bang nangyayari sa akin?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“You admire him?” sambit ni Baekhyun.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na tama ang isa kaya di na siya sumagot pabalik. Hinintay na lang niyang matapos itong kumain  _ na sobrang bilis lang kasi 15 minutes lang ang break pero 1 ½ rice  _ almusal _ ng kaibigan niya. _

Hanggang pag-upo ay hindi siya tinigilan ni Baekhyun. Maging sa Skype ay kinukulit na siya nito.

** _BBaek_ ** _ : So ano na nga kasi? Tanungin mo na kasi yung number nang matapos na yang pasulyap 2019! _

** _Kyungsoo Do_ ** _ : E bakit si Jongdae hinahayaan mong maghabol sa'yo. Ibigay mo na kasi number mo! _

** _BBaek_ ** _ : Siraulo kasi yang si Jongdae! Nilalandi lahat! Hangga't di ako sure na ako lang e magpapakipot ako all I want! _

** _Kyungsoo Do_ ** _ : E pano naman ako? Paano ako makasisigurong ako lang? _

** _BBaek_ ** _ : Lamo Soo matalino ka naman. Siguro kung magkakilala na kayo malalaman mo no. Anong gagawin mo? Silip silip lang hanggang matyempuhan mong may susundo sa kanya or something? Lol _

_ Kyungsoo Do: Lamo Baek kung ginagawa mo na yang layout may 1st proof na tayo ngayon. _

Hanggang uwian ay iniisip ni Kyungsoo ang mga sinabi at  _ payo _ ng kaibigan niya. Pagdaan sa shop ay tuloy-tuloy lang si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang hindi naka-duty ang pakay niya.  _ Bukas _ .

  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng araw ni Sehun (1:30 p.m.) ay agad siyang umuwi sa bahay. Kailangan na niyang matulog dahil may pasok pa siya sa shop mamayang 2 a.m. Hindi naman masyadong nakakapagod ang buhay niya dahil 4th year na din siya. Kaya din naisipan na niyang maghanap ng part time, madaming oras kasi ang nasasayang sa isang araw niya noong nakatambay lang siya sa bahay. Ngayon ay lahat ng klase niya ay 9 a.m. to 1:30 p.m. lang, sa dorm siya nakatira na malapit lang sa school kaya by 2 p.m. ay nasa bahay na siya. Matutulog siya from 3 to 10  _ o 11 kapag malamig _ at tsaka papasok sa part time niya sa DD from 2 to 8. 

Nasusunod niya ang schedule na yan noon, pero ngayon ay parang ang hirap makatulog palagi. Papasok pa lang siya sa school ay gusto na niya agad mag-madaling-araw. Gusto na niya agad mag-7 kinabukasan.

Maraming tao ang nakapagsabing mukhang hindi approachable si Sehun. Na ang tapang ng mukha niya kapag tahimik lang. Siya rin mismo ay hirap makipag-usap sa iba. Pero alam niyang darating ang araw at magiging requirement ang pakikipag-usap, kaya napili niya ring sa isang fastfood chain mag-part time. Hindi pa naman siya ganoon katagal nagtatrabaho at graveyard shift pa ang pinili niya pero sa tingin niya ay madami na siyang natutunan. Sa isang tao lang naman siya nahihiyang makipag-usap. Ang parehong tao din na iyon ang araw-araw niyang gustong makita.  _ Sana bukas . . . _

  
  
  
  


Maaga ulit nagising si Kyungsoo. Pangalawang araw na niyang hindi bumibili sa suking bakery dahil mag-aalmusal na naman siya kung saan siya mapapamahal.  _ Kailangan talaga ay magawa na ang dapat gawin, masyadong maluho ang 100 pesos para sa almusal na dapat ay 10 pesos na limang pirasong pandesal lang _ . Sa sobrang pag-iisip ay hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang oras ng byahe. Parang ilang segundo lang ay bababa na siya.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad. Iniisip niya kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin? Magpakilala?  _ Hindi ba parang ang weird nun? _

Isang establishment bago ang shop ay napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na  _ bahala na _ . Tuloy-tuloy siyang pumasok sa shop at nakitang nag-aayos pa lang ng upuan si Sehun.

“Sorry! Maaga ba ako?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makitang nagulat ang isa.

“Hindi po, Sir Kyungsoo. Naglilinis lang talaga ako ng ganitong oras. Ganoon pa din po ba? Brewed coffee at tuna sandwich?” tanong ni Sehun pabalik. Pagdating nito sa counter ay nag-spray ito ng alcohol sa kamay bago gawin ang order ni Kyungsoo.

Wala ng nasabi si Kyungsoo dahil tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagtatrabaho si Sehun. Mabilis nitong nagawa ang sandwich at natimpla ang kape. Oras na sana ang pagpeprepara ni Sehun ng order niya para makaisip siya ng sasabihin pero sa huli ay wala pa ding naisip si Kyungsoo. Tinanggap na lamang niya ang order niya at nagbayad at tsaka pumunta sa dulong table, pinakamalayo galing sa pinto. Parang robot na din niyang kinakain ang almusal habang nakatulala sa labas. Sa sobrang pagkalutang ay di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na hindi nakasakto sa bibig niya yung butas ng takip ng kape niya.

“Ouch!” sigaw niya nang matapon ang kape. Di naman marami, pero  _ mainit _ . Napatayo siya dahil saktong puti ang poloshirt niyang suot, baka madumihan.

Mabilis naman siyang pinuntahan ni Sehun na dala ang isang plastic ng mga brown na tissue. Sa pagmamadali ay agad niyang pinunasan ang baba ni Kyungsoo. “Masakit ba, Kyungsoo? Napaso po kayo? Gusto niyo pong dalhin ko kayo sa ospital? Hugasan po natin—”

Agad namang nag-init ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil  _ sobrang lapit _ . Matagal siyang hindi nakasagot, hanggang kumalma ang lahat, at napatingin lang din siya kay Sehun. Mukhang nagising din si Sehun mula sa pagpapanic at dahan-dahang lumayo kay Kyungsoo. “Sorry, Sir, nag-alala lang ako na baka masakit.”

Lumayo nang kaunti si Kyungsoo tsaka kinuha ang mga tissue sa kamay ni Sehun. “Akin na ito ha. Okay lang ako. Sige balik ka na sa counter. Pasensya sa abala, Sehun.”

“Nako, okay lang po, Sir.”

  
  
  
  
  


Naglalakad na si Kyungsoo papasok ng opisina, 7:30 na pala, di niya namalayan, at para siyang nasobrahan sa kape dahil sa pagsasalita mag-isa. “Bakit ko ba kasi ginawa yun? Nakakahiya! Balikan ko na ba? Ano ba yan!”

“Anong ginawa mo?”

“Puta!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Pagkalingon ay si Jongdae lang pala ang umakbay sa kanya. “Tangina naman Dae buti hindi ko reflex na manuntok pag nagugulat.”

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongdae. “E nagsasalita ka mag-isa e!”

“Bawal ba? Ikaw nga naghahabol kay Baekhyun may sinasabi ba ako?” pambabara ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ba yan Pare, foul!”

Tumuloy nang pumasok ang dalawa habang patuloy na nagkukuwentuhan. Pagkaupo ay nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang cell phone niya sa tabi ng keyboard.

  
  
  
  


Sinundan lang ni Sehun ng tingin si Kyungsoo pag-alis nito. Hindi siya makapaniwalang dumaplis na ang kamay niya sa mukha ng isa. Pero hindi niya rin masyadong naramdaman kasi nagpapanic siya. Okay lang ba talaga si Kyungsoo? Sobrang init pa naman ng kape. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Sehun dahil sabi niya ay may gagawin na siya para pormal na silang magkakilala, pero wala pa din siyang nagawa sa huli. Di bale, malapit na ang uwian niya. Bukas talaga.

Nilapitan na lang ni Sehun ang table na ginamit ni Kyungsoo para linisin. Inuna niyang i-mop ang lapag dahil may kaunting kape na natapon. Tapos ay inimis niya ang mesa.

“Ano ‘to?” tanong niya sa sarili nang may makitang tissue na may sulat.

_ 09178052014 _

_ KS _

Shit!” napasigaw na lang si Sehun. Di na pala kailangang maghintay ng bukas.

  
  
  
  
  


Uwian na pero wala pa ring natatanggap na message si Kyungsoo.  _ Paano kung iba yung nakakita ng tissue? Paano kung tinapon lang ni Sehun nang hindi niya nakikita? Saan pa ako makakahugot ng lakas ng loob na gawin iyon ulit pag walang nangyari? _

Hindi siya nakatrabaho nang maayos dahil panay ang tingin niya sa cell phone. Namura pa niya ang service provider niya nang magpanic siya dahil may nagtext pero nakita niyang general advisory lang ito. Ni hindi siya makausap nang matino kasi kinakabahan siya.

Pagkarating sa bahay ay nagluto siya ng hapunan at kumain, tsaka naligo at nanood ng TV habang nagpapatuyo ng buhok. Hindi na niya napansin na naiwan niya ang cell phone sa bag at hindi pa ito nilalabas. Pagpasok sa kwarto ay saka lang niya nakita ang cell phone nang mag-ayos ng bag. Pagkatapos mag-ayos ay humiga na siya at binuksan ang cell phone. May dalawang messages, isa galing sa unknown person (dahil number lang ang nakalagay) at isa sa nanay niya. Muling kinabahan si Kyungsoo dahil maaaring si Sehun ang unknown person. Una niyang binuksan ang sa nanay dahil mag-gu-good night siya. Matapos masend ang reply sa nanay niya ay umupo muli si Kyungsoo sa kama at binuksan ang unang unknown number.

_ +639631127992 _

_ Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ‘to. Pupunta ako sa Manila sa Sat, pwede bang makituloy dyan? May immeet lang ako ng Sunday. _

“Luh. Naaalala lang ako nito pag may kailangan siya e.”

Bago magreply ay sinave muna ni Kyungsoo ang number ng kaibigan.  _ Best friend actually na taga-Pampanga _ .

_ To Chanyeol Park _

_ Okay sige. Pasalubong. _

Nadisappoint si Kyungsoo at nahiga na lang sa kama. Tinignan niya ang oras at 12:01 na pala. Kailangan na niyang matulog dahil maaga pa ang gising niya bukas. Ilalagay na sana niya sa ibabaw ng maliit na kabinet niya ang cell phone nang bigla itong umilaw. Muli ay kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

“Shit. Ito na talaga. Please, be Sehun.”

_ +63994412994 _

_ Hi, Kyungsoo! Sehun ito. Pasensya na kung ngayon ako nag-message. Sana ay hindi ka pa tulog o kung tulog ka na ay hindi ka maistorbo ng message na ‘to. Actually, kanina ko pa pinag-iisipan kung anong sasabihin sa’yo. Halos di rin nga ako nakatulog sa pag-iisip. Sa huli ay ito lang ang na-send ko. See you later, same pa din di ba? Hot coffee + tuna sandwich? Sweet dreams! _

“Oh my God!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. “Rereplyan ko ba? Anong gagawin ko?”

Binuksan niya ang messenger tsaka minessage si Baekhyun. Baka matulungan siya ng kaibigan niyang  _ Love Expert _ .

_ Kyungsoo Do: Baks! Gising ka pa?! _

_ Kyungsoo Do: Baks! _

_ Kyungsoo Do: Baekhyun! _

_ Baek Byun: OO KYUNGSOO HIMALA GISING KA PA! _

_ Kyungsoo Do: Baks! Minessage ako ni Sehun! _

_ Baek Byun: ANONG SABI? _

_ Kyungsoo Do: [screenshot sent] _

_ Baek Byun: BAKLA ANO YAN SUKING TINDAHAN?! _

_ Kyungsoo Do: ANO IREREPLY KO?! _

Matapos mag-usap ng dalawa ay napansin ni Kyungsoo na 1:12 na.  _ Shit di ba weird na magrereply pa ko e kanina pa siya nagmessage _ . Sa huli ay hindi rin nakareply si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Pagpatak ng alas-6 ay hinanda na ni Sehun ang mainit na kape at tuna sandwich. Alam niyang sandali na lang ay darating na si Kyungsoo. Inayos pa niya ang buhok at naglagay ng gel para hindi ito magulo. Nag-spray din siya ng pabango. Sa wakas, makakausap na niya si Kyungsoo. Hindi ito nagreply kagabi pero alam niyang nabasa na nito ang message niya ngayon dahil maaga naman ito nagigising. Matapos maghanda ay nilagay na niya sa counter ang order at sumilip sa take-out counter ng shop. Nang makita niyang papalapit na si Kyungsoo sa shop ay pumunta siya sa pinto at pinagbuksan ang isa.

“Welcome to DD, Sir!” masayang bati ni Sehun.

“Hindi mo naman na ako kailangang pagbuksan, Sehun, tsaka Kyungsoo na lang. Tinawag mo naman na akong Kyungsoo nung natapunan ako ng kape. At good morning pala!” nahihiyang bati ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay, sige, Kyungsoo. Upo ka na, ready na yung order mo.” sabi ni Sehun at pumunta sa counter. Hinatid niya kay Kyungsoo ang tray at umalis matapos sabihing, “Enjoy your breakfast!”

Sinundan naman siya ni Kyungsoo dala ang pitaka niya. “Wait, Sehun, yung bayad—”

“Okay na yan! Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo!” masayang bati ni Sehun.

“Oh, okay.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya kumuha ng tapang para sabihin kay Sehun, “Pwede bang tumabi ka muna sa akin habang walang customer?”

Sabihin na lang natin na may first time pumasok ng opisina ng 8:30 a.m. kanina at may late nakauwi ng bahay.

  
  
  
  


Bonus:

_ Sehun Oh _

_ See you ulit bukas ha, Kyungsoo! Same same pa din ‘no?” _

Natatawang binasa ni Kyungsoo ang huling message ni Sehun.  _ Mahal na naman almusal niya bukas _ . “Kung di ko lang ‘to crush e.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nawa'y nagustuhan po ni prompter. Hindi ko na masyadong nahabaan dahil marami din po akong ginagawa, pero I tried my best. Sana po ay kinilig ka :(


End file.
